A True Slytherin
by snowyassas1n
Summary: A small change. A simple change. A change that will cause ripples in the set path fate originally had in store for Harry Potter. What if his grandparents on his fathers side were still alive the night he lost his parents? Also what if Voldemort decided to attack Longbottom manor due to him being a pureblood making Neville the public 'boy-who-lived?


AN: So I re-read my first try at a Harry Potter fic and gagged at how many cliche's I threw in there. I mean why didn't you guys call me out on it? I would have deserved it. So here is my second try and I will do my best to not go as cliché crazy as I did the last time. The two main things that are not going to be happening are all the family names I threw in there for basically no reason and the overly huge harem. Yes that means this is a single pairing or at least a very small harem like two or three girls. Although after reading 'From Southhampton to New York and Beyond' this will probably be a single pairing as that's an amazing story, please support the author Dorethea Greengrass! That doesn't mean this will be Haphne though!

Summary: A small change. A simple change. A change that will cause ripples in the set path fate originally had in store for Harry Potter. What if his grandparents on his fathers side were still alive the night he lost his parents? Also what if Voldemort decided to attack Longbottom manor due to him being a pureblood making Neville the public 'boy-who-lived'? This would mean Harry lost his parents to Bellatrix Lestrange, and many other changes.

AN2: I feel the need to point out that I don't bash, and no Dumbledore will not be a Dark lord in hiding or a 'For the Greater Good' MOF Version of himself either. He is just an old man with too many responsibilities on his shoulders, some of which he cannot attend to.

"Hello" Normal speech

'Hello' Thoughts

~ _Hello_ ~ Parseltongue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

XXXX

Harry dashed forward as fast as he could, dodging every defender trying to stop him with twisting maneuvers. Time was running out and the score was tied up. Finally breaking free he sprinted as close to the goal as he could. The ball was passed back to him after he passed it to his teammate and without a second thought he smashed his foot into it the second it was close to him.

The ball zoomed through the air and past the goalie who couldn't stop it, straight into the net. The air horn sounded ending the game a second later. Then the crowd went wild as Harry's team swarmed him cheering for their win.

That game was the final in the championship making them the champions of their region. Once the celebration died down the kids were approached by their parents for them to congratulate them.

Harry was approached by an older couple than most of the kids. Although you can tell by looking at them that they don't look their age. The first was an older male who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties but was actually in his late fifties. He was a tall man with broad shoulders shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and round glasses on his face. He had a kind smile as he walked up to Harry to congratulate him. His name was Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather.

The woman who approached him at first didn't look like the type to be at a football game. She was beautiful even in her aged years. She had long raven black hair that cascaded down her back curling at the end. She had green eyes and sharp aristocratic features on her face. Despite all this she to bore a kind smile as she congratulated Harry. Her name was Dorea Potter nee Black. She was Harry's grandmother.

"Great game Harry! Nice shot at the end there. That was a perfect way to end an undefeated season." Charlus said jovially.

"Oh hush Charlus. Harry it wouldn't have mattered if you lost, it only matters that you had fun." Dorea said chiding Charlus.

Harry and Charlus just grinned and high fived while Dorea rolled her eyes. "Boys. Honestly you two, there's no need for you two to be so competitive at everything." She said trying to to scold them while failing to hide her smirk.

"Yes Grandma." Harry said smiling charmingly at her. Harry despite having just finished a long grueling football game still looked spotless due to the fact that he was determined to be the best at everything he did. Harry Potter was a prodigy at everything he did at just eleven years old. He was the top of the class at school and the best at whatever sport he fancied at the time. This included football, basketball, and even Karate. In academics he far surpassed his classmates as he was already studying such subjects like chemistry, physics, trigonometry, and calculus.

Harry had long ebony black hair styled in a short ponytail that hung over his right shoulder giving him an effeminate look. He had emerald green eyes that shone brightly with hidden intelligence and mischievousness. His eleven year old body was in great shape due to the numerous sports he competed in as well. He didn't get the Potter curse with glasses either making Dorea infinitely glad.

"Hmph you may be able to charm girls close to your age with that smile young man, but not me I won't be swayed." Dorea said smiling at him. Harry and Charlus just laughed.

"But seriously Harry if I already hadn't made you promise, I would have been convinced you were using magic out there to win." Charlus said smirking. That was another thing about their family. They were a family of magicals. Wizards and Witches. Their family was an ancient one at that, well Harry's multiple family's that is.

Harry scoffed. "Who do you take me for? I play honestly and fairly." He said crossing his arms. Dorea and Charlus just rolled their eyes. Charlus took a black ten inch piece of wood from his pocket after they had made it to the alleyway a little ways away from the park they were at that hosted the tournament. The piece of wood looked to be crafted by a master woodworker. It had intricate designs on it and a silver handle. He handed it over to an eager Harry.

"Alright as promised since you won your game today your no longer grounded from your wand for pranking us by transfiguring Mipsy's breakfast to attack us." Charlus said with a smirk as he gave Harry his wand back. Harry still laughed at that prank despite having been grounded from his wand for it. Their house elf that cooked, Mipsy, had served breakfast one morning and Harry had transfigured it with his wand to attack his grandparents. He had wanted to just get them dirty but he forgot that his wand's core was a fierce one and typically made things more dangerous. The reason they weren't worried about underage magic was due to the fact that Harry didn't get his wand from a ministry approved place. So it didn't have a tracer on it.

He still remembered the day he received his wand. It was his birthday gift when he turned eight. His grandfather had heard that Gregorovitch the famous wandcrafter was retiring in a week and wanted to have Harry get a custom wand from him as his first wand.

XXXX

[Flashack]

Harry, Charlus, and Dorea had taken an international portkey to Germany which was where Gregorovitch was located. It was in Germany's equivalent of Diagon Alley. A place called Argit Alley. They had walked in the door that had a sign on it saying out of business tomorrow.

"Hello. Here to get a wand? I must say your lucky you came by today as it's my last day of business." A man with a gray beard and white hair said as he walked from the back of the shop.

"Yes that's why we came by. We had been planning on getting a custom wand made by you for our grandson Harry here. We were going to wait until he turned ten but you decided to retire two years to early." Charlus said with a laugh.

Gregorovitch smiled. "British coming to me for a wand for their child and not going to Ollivanders when they turn eleven?" He asked amused.

"Yes well we would rather him not having a tracer on his wand and plus we don't want a mass produced wand. We wanted to get him a custom one for a perfect fit." Dorea answered.

"Well okay let's do this then. This shall be my last wand. I just made one for a boy named Victor a few days ago. Now what's your wand arm?" Gregorovitch asked as a magical tape measure began measuring Harry.

"Ambidextrous." Harry responded looking around curious at the fact that their were no wands in sight like the ones he seen in Ollivanders when he goes to Diagon Alley with his grandparents.

"Hmm I see. Alright to make the wand more personal I'll need a bit of blood." He informed him once the tape measure stopped. Harry held out his arm without a fuss knowing this was coming. Gregorovitch used a syringe and drew a little bit of blood.

He looked at it for a few minutes before raising his eyebrow in curiosity at Harry and his Grandparents. "The Black blood, and Potter blood I was expecting due you two being his grandparents. The Peverell blood I was not. I thought them to have died off a long time ago." Gregorovitch said as his misty looking eyes looked them over.

Dorea sighed. "I forgot that you old wandmakers could read a persons blood when making a custom wand. We had an inheritance test done one day while at Gringrotts and it turned out his mother Lily Potter nee Evans was not the muggleborn we all thought she was. Her mother was born from the descendants of Cadmus Peverell and her father was the descendants of Antioch. The Potters are actually descendants of Ignotus. Lily's ancestors were a long line of squibs which explains why they went unnoticed." Dorea explained Harry's unknown pureblood status.

They never went public with what they found since it wasn't anyone else's business.

"Would that make him a descendant of Slytherin as well through Cadmus's line?" Gregorovitch asked showing his knowledge of purebloods family trees.

"It was too distant to matter at all. So legally when he becomes of age he will be the head of the Black's, Potters, and Peverells due to him being a descendant of their main lines." She further explained.

"Interesting but unneeded where were concerned with right now for his wand." Gregorovitch said taking the syringe to the table off to the side which was a work table to make wands with. He then turned back to look at Harry.

"Now Harry I need you to run your hand along all the different assortments of woods on this table and the one that heats up is the best for you." Gregorovitch said pointing to a table filled with various different blocks of wood.

Harry nodded and walked up to the table and waved his hands all around the blocks of wood until he felt one become warm to his hand. He picked it up and handed it to Gegorovitch.

"Hmm Ebony wood peculiar choice." Gregorovitch said running his hand along it's length before setting it on his main table where he made his creations.

"Now to choose a core. As you can see throughout this room there are various jars filled with different things ranging from unicorn hairs to gryphon talons. Repeat the process with the wood and feel them out with your magic until one calls to you." Gregorovitch said backing up along with Dorea and Charlus since they didn't want their ambient magic to affect this process.

Harry walked to the middle of the room and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He let his magic waft off of his body and fill the room. If one had mage sight they would be able to see a green aura mist off of his body flooding the room. Then like someone possessed Harry walked in the direction of a jar and picked one up filled with a ghostly hair. Then his magic settled back into himself and Harry opened his eyes.

The three adults then approached him with Gregorovitch grabbing the jar. "What a fierce wand this will make. The hair of a Banshee with Ebony wood. It will make a wand that will take even the simplest of spells and make them more brutal, more fierce. I hope you never planned to be a healer either because this core is unable to utilize healing magic but it more than makes up for it with battle magics." Gregorovitch explained as he set it on his work table. "Unless of course you procure yourself a second wand sometime in your lifetime." He added.

"The Black blood must run strong in our grandson Charlus for him to pick out a wand like that." Dorea said with a smug smile.

"Oh no no no. The Potters have always been a warrior family and this just proves his Potter blood is indeed running strong!" Charlus said shaking his head at Dorea.

"Yes yes be proud of your grandson some other time and leave me to craft my final wand." Gregorovitch said shoving them out of his workshop. "It will be ready for pickup tomorrow." He said before closing the door.

The next day when Harry picked up his ten inch ebony wand with a silver handle for the first time he felt such a rush of complete bliss it was almost unreal to him. It was as if a missing piece of himself had returned and he felt complete.

[End Flashback]

XXXX

Yes he vividly remembered that day. Harry thought as he cradled his wand before putting it in the wand holster attached to his wrist. His grandparents then grabbed each of his hands before they went into a secluded area and apparated away to their family manor in Wales.

Once they got there it was to the sight of a huge manor with twenty bedrooms each with their own bathroom, and many other rooms used for various things. The back yard was equipped with a quidditch pitch that only Harry and his grandfather ever used. The home sat on 500 acres and was beautifully maintained by the many house elves of the Potter and Black family. The Black family elves were a recent addition since the only living Blacks not in prison or dead or outcast or living in seclusion were Dorea and Harry not including Narcissa who already had plenty of elves herself being married into the Malfoy family.

The family of three walked into the main foyer and were greeted by the Head house-elf Reggy. He was dressed in a mini butler suit with the Potter and Black coat of arms on his chest. He shared the same trait many House elves did with the big floppy ears and big eyes. He stood with his back straight, no doubt with pride in his position.

"Welcome home masters. Dinner will be ready in five minutes giving you time to wash up. The post has arrived and a letter came in for master Potter-Black." Reggy said handing Harry a letter. Since he was the future head of house for both the Black and Potter family Harry had decided to have both as his last name. The Peverell was kept hidden for obvious reasons.

Harry grabbed the letter with excitement recognizing what it was. Opening it up he cheered and pumped his fist into the air. "Yes! My Hogwarts letter came in!" He said jumping around excited.

Charlus and Dorea chuckled seeing him excited. "I guess that means were going to Diagon alley tomorrow then." Charlus said once Harry calmed down.

"Yes I suppose so. Well let's wash up and eat then. Once were done were off to bed so we can get up early tomorrow." Dorea said in a commanding tone that broke no arguments from either Harry or Charlus.

XXXX

The next morning

Harry was awake early that next morning excited to get to Diagon alley. He didn't even set up any pranks for his grandparents to wake up to due to his excitement. Plus he heard the new Nimbus 2000 was coming out this year and wanted to get a good look at it. He ran into the main foyer of his family home and was greeted to the sight of his amused grandparents.

"We decided to wake up a little earlier than you in case you were in a pranking mood this morning with your wand back." Charlus said with a grin. Harry pouted a little.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked feigning a hurt look. A look no doubt that would work well among his peers but not with his sharp grandmother.

"Oh come off it Harry and let's get going." Dorea said with a sigh. Harry grinned and nodded and ran up to them but not before he slipped on wet tiles and slid across the floor into a wall with a cushioning charm and sticking charm on it.

When he tried to move he found himself stuck. He looked up to see Dorea walking away shaking her head and Charlus trying to hide a grin.

"Are you coming or not Harry?" Charlus asked as he to started walking away.

"Oh har har. I hope you know that this of course means war." Harry snarked back as he fingered his wand and fired a finite at the wall allowing him to free himself.

"Your little war will have to be put on hold during our trip. I will not have the two of you making a fool of yourselves in public." Dorea warned as the two boys approached her.

"Yes mam." They said instantly saluting with similar grins.

"Boys." Dorea huffed with a small smile as the three linked arms and apparrated away.

XXXX

The three appeared in the Leaky Cauldron the entrance to Diagon Alley. They had been there many times and so did not make pleasantries and just went straight to the alley's actual entrance.

When they arrived in the alley Dorea explained the game plan to them.

"Alright Harry head to Madame Malkins first to get fitted for your school robes while your grandfather will head to get writing supplies and I will head to get your potions supplies. Afterwards we will meet up at Flourish and Blotts to get your books and any extra I know you will end up adding. Then we will have some free time so I know you and Charlus will want to go goggle at the newest broom so I will allow you to do so. That sound fine?" Dorea asked as if she expected them to go against her orders.

The two guys of the group saluted. "That sounds fine mam." They said like soldiers. Dorea huffed and walked away rolling her eyes. Harry and Charlus high-fived and then went their separate ways as well.

Harry could hear a few girls giggling as he walked pass them on his way to Madame Malkins and looked over and waved at them with a smile. They giggled again and waved back. He noticed that they were a couple years older than him and wondered if he would see them at Hogwarts.

In a few short minutes he walked into Madame Malkins. When he walked in he immediately noticed his cousin up on a stool getting fitted for robes for Hogwarts with no parents in sight like him, most likely hers were getting her other things as well.

"Another for Hogwarts is it?" A plump woman asked.

"Yes mam." Harry said nodding.

"Alright then stand up on a stool next to Ms. Malfoy here." She instructed and Harry nodded climbing onto the stool next to her.

"Hello Eris." Harry greeted as another woman approached and began measuring him.

"Hey Harry. Your family here getting your things for Hogwarts too?" Eris asked with a bored sigh.

Eris was a pretty girl with long blonde hair held up with a green headband and soft pale skin. She had green eyes although not as bright as Harry's.

"Yep." Harry responded popping the 'p'.

"You two related?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Very distant cousins." They said together.

"I assume you'll want your things outfitted in Acromantula silk as well then?" She asked moving her fingers with finesse and speed measuring and writing down the measurements.

"Yes mam. Grandma Dorea stresses that I dress like the pureblood heir I am." Harry said with a reluctant smile as to him clothes were clothes.

Malkin nodded having no trouble with that since it was extra money for her.

"You know mother still gloats that she knew Lily was a pureblood all along, although she moans the fact that you all won't announce who she was descended from." Eris commented. Harry's status as a pureblood was known among his family but since Black's take care of their own they didn't feel the need to broadcast it.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders at Eris's comment earning him a glare from his pretty young attendant. He offered her a sheepish smile in return.

"Your done dear. The bill will be automatically applied to Gringotts." Malkin informed Eris who nodded and hopped off the stool.

"I will see you on the train Harry." Eris said waving him goodbye. Harry waved to her as well when she left.

XXXX

After getting fitted for his robes Harry headed towards Flourish and Blotts intending to find himself some good books to read since he had already exhausted what he was allowed to read in the Black and Potter family library. Dorea told him that he couldn't read most of the books in it until he was a little older and had more responsibility. He responded that he was just as responsible as Charlus. She immediately rebuffed him by saying that's what she was worried about. Harry just pouted after that but didn't try any further knowing she would eventually allow him to read the more risky books.

He walked into the book store and looked around curiously. He had traveled these aisles many times already in his life so he already knew the areas he wanted to look in for the types of books he was interested in. Finding the aisle that had nothing but transfiguration books in it he fingered the spines of the books that had one of his favorite subjects of magic in it.

It goes against saying that like everything else Harry was a prodigy in magical studies as well. He had been studying magical theory for a year before he even gained his wand and from then practical studies were added in. His grandparents wanted him to be ready for Hogwarts and wanted him to blast through all of his classes.

Finding a few books on battle transfiguration he purchased them and noticed he still had a good forty minutes to spare before his grandparents were scheduled to meet up with him here. Pondering on what to do he suddenly gained a mischievous grin and walked out of Florish and Blotts. As he walked through the crowd Eris spotted him sporting his grin and sighed.

"What is it dear?" Her father asked her when he noticed her sigh.

"Harry is up to something again. He has that grin on his face." Eris said pointing to Harry who was steadily making his way through the crowd and towards the darker part of Diagon Alley known as Knockturn Alley.

"Hmm he seems to be going to Knockturn Alley and is not with his caretakers so he is obviously wanting to get something that he doesn't want them to know about." Lucius pointed out.

"Maybe we should follow him to keep him out of trouble." Narcissa commented. "We have already finished Eris's shopping for school." She further pointed out.

"Sigh I suppose so, that boy can be troublesome sometimes, but if we don't go keep him out of trouble I will never hear the end of it from Eris. Plus he makes a rather fine heir for the family's he represents." Lucius said with a sigh as began to follow Harry and hiding a smirk at his daughters blushing face.

"F-Father the nerve!" Eris hissed.

"Come along dear and don't make a fuss, you are only proving his claims." Narcissa said with a laugh as she followed Lucius.

Eris just stood there for a second stuttering before she huffed and followed them without a word.

XXXX

Harry had made his way to a shady book store only taking a few minutes knowing he was on a constricted time frame. The sign above the shop read Borgin and Burkes.

Mischievous glint still in his eyes he entered the shop causing the bell above the door to chime. The front of the shop was filled with many curios and trinkets but he knew the real treasure laid behind the counter and only by asking Borgin could you see them.

Borgin was a short and fat man with greasy hair and nasty yellow crooked teeth. He stood behind the counter with a greedy smile at the sight of Harry thinking of a being able to make a big sell to a naive child. However Harry flashed his signet ring that represented the Black family and the mans greedy face fell into a more professional one.

"How can I help the heir to the prestigious Black family today?" He asked.

Walking up to him and speaking in a low voice so as to not be heard by possible eavesdroppers he told him what he was there for. "I wish for a book of spells not found in the light." He said vague enough for Borgin to know what he was looking for and so that he didn't incriminate himself either if his conversation was being recorded.

"I see. I believe I have just the thing. It's in the back give me a moment. I suggest browsing the bookshelf over there until I return." Borgin said gesturing to a shelf stacked with a few books.

Harry nodded and browsed the shelves while Borgin walked into the back. He ran his fingers along the spines of the various books. Most of them were useless junk to keep the aurors off Borgin's back, while others were in different languages. He then noticed one book on the bottom right corner of the lowest shelf. Curious he crouched down to look at it. The spine had a silver serpent coiled on it.

He pulled it off the shelf and inspected the cover. The cover was made of a black leather but instead of being smooth it had soft scales throughout it. The emblem on the cover was the same with a silver coiled up serpent emblazoned on it. It's title was below it in matching silver letters. 'A guide to the spells of the serpents tongue.' However instead of being written normally it was a bunch of confusing letters that had an eerie green glow to them.

"I have the book sir-oh that old thing? I'll sell it to ya for a galleon, it just collects dust on my shelf anyways since no one can read it." Borgin said as he set a pitch black tome on the top of his counter.

Harry walked back to him and read the title. 'Secretes to the Dark Arts' He placed his book down next to it.

"Right then that will be 66 galleons." Borgin said. Harry widened his eyes when he heard the price.

"A book like this ain't cheap boy. Hard to procure and even harder to hide." Borgin explained.

Harry just nodded and paid the man. He then took out his wand and shrunk the books before pocketing them. "Thank you for your time." Harry said bowing his head a bit before he left the shop to meet up with his grandparents. He hid a smirk at what he had just gotten for so cheap. A real actual grimoire on parseltongue spells. If that man knew what he just sold for a galleon he would have a heart attack. This book could be worth millions on the black market. He then opened the door to the shop.

However the second he stepped out he was accosted by the annoyed face of Eris who was crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Behind her were her parents who had their eyebrows raised at his choice of store.

"Well?" Eris asked him.

"Well what?" Harry asked with an innocent face tilting his head to the side to add to it.

"Oh no you don't! You not going to use your cute charms on me today to get out of explaining this!" Eris said stomping her foot on the ground.

"You think I'm cute?" Harry asked with a grin seeing an opening.

"Ah-" That brought Eris up short as she pointed a finger at him and then blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Haha, don't worry I think your cute to Eris." Harry said walking up to her and poking her nose before laughing as he ran off towards Diagon Alley now that he was free from her wrath for a short period of time.

Eris just stood there stuttering before she released a long sigh as if losing all of her energy. "Dealing with him is so troublesome. Give him a small opening and he's gone." She said with a pouting sigh.

She could hear her parents chuckling behind her and turned to look at them with a glare.

"I'm sorry dear...haha...it's just...haha...Harry has you wrapped around his finger and he knows just what buttons to push to get you riled up." Narcissa said in between chuckles.

"MOM!" Eris hissed at her.

"Calm down dear and come along. It's time to go home. You can always get payback on the express." Lucius said with a smirk when he noticed his daughter get a dark gleeful look on her face.

XXXX

Harry had made his way back to Flourish and Blott's and managed to make it seem like he was browsing just in time before his grandparents walked in. He approached them with a smile.

"Hey I have already purchased what I was looking for." Harry sad grabbing a couple of transfiguration books from his pocket that didn't have the two dark books in it to show them.

"Hmm I figured you were going to look more into transfiguration, what with your obsession to become an animagus by the time your thirteen." Dorea commented.

"Alright then come along now. We have two more stops to make before we travel back home." Dorea said. The two boys nodded and followed her out of the store.

The first was of course Quidditch and Supplies of which Dorea could only handle Harry and Charlus drooling over the Nimbus 2000 for a few minutes before she walked to the counter and special ordered one with a black handle and black bristles, as well as silver couplings for Harry's feet to go on. She also asked for his name to be engraved on it. She was told it would be delivered to her floo address in a few days.

Harry happily thanked his grandma as he hugged her. As they left the store they noticed a huge crowd was approaching their position which was headed by a huge assortment of redheads as well as two others. One of these two was an older women dressed in gaudy robes with a witches hat atop her head that had a dead bird of all things wrapped around it. Next to her was a boy around Harry's age. He was average height for someone their age and had a slightly chubby face as well as belly. He had short dark hair and brown eyes. However what stood out the most on him was a red scar atop his forehead in the shape of a Lightning bolt.

"The Longbottom's and the Weasely's." Charlus commented seeing them as they walked to the side as to not run into the crowd.

"Yes come along now we have one more stop to make and I'd rather not converse with such people. Honestly 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'! Raised up in his fame has more than likely made the boy arrogant, and the Weasely's latched onto it and made an alliance between the two family's. A shame too, since the Longbottoms and Potters were long time allies." Dorea explained as they traversed the alley.

"However now were considered a 'neutral' family since the addition of Black blood in our family and distance from the 'light' families. Pish Posh is what I say to that mess." Charlus said scoffing.

Harry just had a frown on his face throughout this talk about 'Light', 'Neutral', and 'Dark' families. To him there was no Light, Neutral, or Dark and that it was only your intentions that shaped you as a person. He had no prejudices to anything magic related. Charlus and Dorea had been proud of him the day he had said this.

"Well were here for our last stop." Dorea said as they stopped in front of a building with many animals on the inside of it ranging from many different breeds. The sign read 'Magical Menagerie'.

Harry had a confused look on his face. "I thought I was only allowed an Owl, Cat or Toad to bring with me to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"While that is the normal course there is a special exception to this rule. Can you tell me what that is Harry?" Dorea asked him expecting him to know.

A look of dawning realization appeared on his face. "A famliar bond!" He gasped out.

"Yes should a student acquire a familiar either before or during their time in Hogwarts they will be allowed to bring it to school due to how personal the bond is." She explained.

"So were going to take this opportunity to see if you can acquire one. So go in and let your magic flow out but not so much that you disrupt the others in there. If you feel something respond back to you allow it to and follow it. The animal you find will be the one you bond with." Charlus explained showing his knowledge of such things. He was one of the few people in England to have a mastery in Care of Magical Creatures as well as having various animal licenses to breed them.

In fact their manor in Wales had a menagerie on it which was home to many magical breeds of animals.

Walking into the store Harry was assaulted by the various sounds of the animals residing in it. Taking a deep breath he followed his grandma's instructions while the man at the counter regarded him curiously. His ambient magic flowed out of him taking the form of an intangible green spectrum.

He stood there for a few minutes before he felt a pulse of foreign magic as it tried to prod at his. Allowing it access he suddenly felt something settle within himself and walked in the direction he could feel it coming from.

He walked into the furthest back part of the shop which housed the serpentine animals. He could hear the comforting sound of their hisses as he passed them.

 _Look another wizzard comesss back here._ One snake hissed as he passed it.

~ _I wisssh I could bite whatever wizzard came in here._ Another annoyed snake hissed out.

Harry however ignored them and approached the aquarium in the back. Inside of it was a black serpent with feathered scales going down it's body. It was coiled up in the tank looking at him directly with piercing yellow slitted eyes. On the middle of it's body was two black feathered wings. Atop it's head was two small backwards facing horns and a green backwards facing plumage. Its mouth was a black beak instead of the usual snakes mouth.

Like a man possessed Harry lifted the roof off of the aquarium and slowly lowered his hand in it. The black serpent inside uncoiled it's body and slithered up his arm before setting itself around his neck.

~ _Your the human with the deliciouss magic. I wissh to bond with you._ It hissed in his ear in a feminine voice.

~ _That iss my purposse hear. I had wisshed to find a familiar. I wissh to bond with you ass well. I am known as Harry Potter-Black, may I know your name?_ Harry hissed back while stroking her body instantly silencing all the snakes there as there eyes turned to him.

~ _A sspeaker! Ahh I am honored to be your chosen bond_ _ed one! I am known as Lyra. Let us complete the bond._ She hissed. Then Harry felt his magic accept hers and she his and felt something become complete within himself.

With a smile Harry walked back to the front of the shop as he stroked Lyra's feathers.

Once he was there the man behind the counter along with his grandparents gasped. Harry looked at them curiously. "What? Lyra here is my familiar. That's why were here isn't it?" He asked confused.

"That is an Occamy Harry! They are supposed to be illegal in England. They are a class XXXX magical beast. They are usually aggressive, that fact that this one is being docile with you is most likely only due to the familiar bond. Mr. Babsly can you explain why you have one?" Dorea asked him.

"Now hold on a minute. I was given permission by the Minister to house that Occamy here after we found it's egg in Knockturn alley. So it's legal here in England as well as has papers. I was told that I am only allowed to sell it under two special circumstances. One a person with a masters in Care of Magical Creatures could purchase it after signing the permit I have, two the one we find ourselves in now in which someone formed a familiar bond with it. They would be the one to sign the permit to own it or her as I should probably say." Babsly explained.

"Well I have a masters in Care of Magical Creatures so we could have done both scenarios." Charlus said with a laugh.

After purchasing Lyra and having Harry sign the permit they left the shop.

"Always something extraordinary with you Harry. So I assume that the familiar bonding process was easier with your parseltongue?" Dorea asked him once they had arrived home. Harry nodded his head with a sheepish smile. When his ability was discovered it was rather surprising but not impossible due to his blood relation to Salazar Slytherin. Which while even distant it still proved that it was possible to pass down randomly among his descendants.

Harry was understandably a little scared at first discovering this. However Dorea had taught him that he should have nothing but pride in his ability's and that it was only his intentions that mattered. This was why he had no fear of using his ability or other darker magics.

XXXX

Harry had spent the next few weeks before school getting to know his new familiar as well as secretly studying the two new books he purchased and browsing the transfiguration books he bought.

In this time he had learned a few new spells from all the books and a cool fact about his familiar. She was a choranaptyxic, meaning she could grow and shrink her body to suit the available space she was in. So when she was with him she would shrink her body so she could wrap around his shoulders or hide in his robes and when she was outside in the menagerie on their land she was as large as a dragon. He had found that flying on her was just as fun as flying his new nimbus.

Before he knew it, it was time for him to head to the Hogwarts Express.

XXXX

Last part was a bitch to write but I got it done! I just watched Fantastic Beast and where to find them and it was amazing and had gotten me back into the Harry Potter mood. As always please leave a review and like and fave!


End file.
